The Great Pac Man Adventure
by Dextra
Summary: Kronos discovers the greatest game ever invented: Pac Man. Shame Kronos has an obsession disorder. Written for Pac Man's 30th Anniversary.


Kronos was severly bored once again. Usually Tarturas was nothing but a place of fun and Kronos is known for being a party animal, not today, though. There was nothing on TV, no strippers (what?), no stobe lights, and no mini hot dogs. He needed something new and exciting to do. Something he never tried before and will bring him nothing but thrills. He needed something that was going to make him twitch with happiness for the next seven months.

Sadly, such a thing doesn't exist. If it did, Kronos would be doing it right now.

Crossing his legs while sitting on the comfy red couch, Kronos picked up a dart on the coffee table beside him and threw it at the dart board with Percy Jackson's picture tapped on. The dart struck the picture right on Percy's nose. Kronos picked up another dart and threw that one too, but the dart throwing didn't cease his boredom.

Suddenly, oboxious laughter could be heard from the next room, which was really starting to irritate Kronos. It sounded like someone was dying in there, as if they were choking on a cat. People who lived in Tartarus didn't understand yet that cats should not go in your mouth.

Kronos tried not to wonder what was so entertaining and what he was missing out on, but the deranged laughter was not helping at all. He dug his nails in the arm of the couch and scratched the fabric away. His teeth grinding with displeasure. Whoever was in there having more fun than Kronos was going to get his ass whooped.

Fed up with the happy person in the other room, Kronos reached under the table and brought out his infamous paddle. A little something he liked to call the Battle Paddle. It was really just a ping pong paddle that was spray painted gold with fake jewels added to it, but no one had to know that. Kronos was proud of the pathetic looking paddle because, according to the plaque on the back of it, it has been whooping asses since 800 BC. All the other Titans were well aware of its power.

Kronos stood up, Battle Paddle in hand, and marched into the other room.

The scene before him wasn't even the least bit shocking, as sad as that was. Oceanus, one of his fellow Titans was in nothing but his fishy clad boxer shorts, a glass of what looked like beer in his hand, and was playing a strange looking arcade game. Helios was sitting on a rather large armchair reading Torturers Weekly. A magazine Kronos himself was a fan of. Neither of the Titans seemed to acknowledge Kronos entering.

"Ahem," Kronos coughed loudly. Helios and Oceanus ignored him and went on with their original activites. Kronos coughed even louder, causing him to choke on his spit and sputter.

"What?" Helios asked when he noticed Kronos coughing it up all over the place. "Do you need a couch drop?"

"No, I want to know what the Tartarus you're doing. Is that beer Oceanus is holding?" Kronos responded angerily.

"You know just hanging out. Why would you think I would give Oceanus beer? That's just apple juice," Helios said lightly. Kronos still didn't look amused by what his companion said. Heilos's eyes dropped to the paddle in the Titain Lord's hand. "The Battle Paddle? Really?"

"Yes, really." Kronos clutched the paddle protectivly. Helios raised an eyebrow, almost chuckling at Kronos.

"Oh yeah! Level 157! This apple juice really does have magic powers!" Oceanus shouted, spilled juice all over his front and the floor. Kronos stared at Oceanus for a moment after that random outburst then noticed the game he was playing. It was a game he didn't reconize.

"Oceanus, what are you playing?" Kronos asked while Oceanus continued to move the joystick around, his mouth hanging open and his eyes diliated from staring at the bright screen for so long.

"Pac Man," Helios replied for the occupied Titain. "He's been playing it for the last eight hours because today it the 30th anniversary of the game."

"Never heard of it," Kronos said and Helios dropped his magazine in shock. Oceanus even whirled around in surprise. "What? Is that bad?" His eyes flickered between the other two.

"Pfft! Yeah! Everyone has heard of Pac Man! It's only the best game ever invented!" Oceanus exclaimed, his cup of juice spilling everywhere. Kronos just shrugged. "You're not my friend anymore!" Oceanus shook his head in disappointment and turned his attention back towards his game.

"This game came out in the 80s and you seriously never heard of it?" Helios continued. Kronos shook his, thinking it was weird that the two were freaking out of nothing really. Then again, Pac Man is the overlord of all games. "I'm really disapointed in you."

Helios picked his discarded magazine off the ground and returned to reading the now crumpled up paper. Kronos just stood there, wondering what the heck just happened, his face obviously showing signs of confusment. The only sound left in the room was the beeping coming from the Pac Man game.

Curious, Kronos moved to stand behind Oceanus to see what all the hype about the game was. He made an annoyed face when he saw the little yellow man make his way around the board with different colored ghosts following him. That was the most amazing game ever? That pathetic little game? The graghics were just terrible even!

"That...that's it?" Kronos asked, he still couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. Oceanus nodded.

"Yup, that's it." His huge eyes didn't move once from the screne as him made the yellow guy eat some of those white things dashed all over the board.

"Why is he eating tic tacs?" Kronos asked when the 'level complete' appeared on the glowing screne.

"They're not tic tacs!" Oceanus replied, starting to sound more and more annoyed with Kronos. The next level of the game and the yellow man started to circle the board again until the red ghost came out of the box. Oceanus guided the yellow guy to one of the bigger and more shinier balls. Once Pac Man ate it, the ghost started to run away from him but couldn't make it. He was sent back to the box.

"What are in those things? Some kind of super drug?" Kronos asked yet another question. The game didn't make any sense to him and it didn't make him happy that Oceanus and Heilos were both now ignoring his questions.

Kronos kept watching Oceanus play the game until all four ghosts were out of the box, chasing Pac Man. He was out of shiny drug balls too. Then the red ghost, that evil fiend, got Pac Man. The game over music played and Oceanus let out a scream of rage. He banged his fists against the arcade game, upset that he lost on level 200.

"Not fair! I got so far! Whatever, I'm going to go watch Dora the Explorer now." Oceanus pouted and stomped off into the TV room. Helios got up with his half finished magazine and followed him, leaing Kronos alone with the Pac Man game.

He started the game over to level one and started to play. Soon, Kronos found the game to be rather enjoyable and got really into. Nothing else mattered to him but the little yellow guy, tic tacs, drug balls, and the ghosts. He finished level after level, only becoming more and more obsessed with the arcade game in front of him. Now he understood why the game was such a big deal. You have to understand it for yourself.

Hours fly by while Kronos, now enthralled with the traditional game, played through the levels. For him, it felt like no time at all when he reached levels in the two hundreds. Little did he knew, the game ended on level 256 due to a glitch.

Level 256 flashed across the scene and Kronos excitedly waited for the level to start. Pac Man moved around and collected the white tic tac things as the ghosts chased him, trying to catch up. Kronos felt victorious as he played, since this happened to be the only thing he was good at. Level Complete! Then the screen went black.

Frantic, Kronos pushed the buttons, moved the joy stick around, and even punched the machine a little, but it just started over at level one. He felt like all his dreams were crushed, especially when he looked at the clock on the wall and saw exactly how many hours he spent on the game. He gave the game one final kick before he retired back into the TV room.

Dora must have ended a long time ago because Helios and Oceanus weren't there anymore. Kronos fell back onto the comfy red couch and turned on the TV and saw, sure enough, Dora appeared on the TV. Usually, Kronos thought this show was stupid, but since there was nothing else on, he watched anyway.

The more he watched, the more obsessed he became with the show. Soon, like the Pac Man game, he was entranced by the show and spent even more hours watching.

"It's right there, Dora! Behind you! Tarter sauce, you're so dense!" Kronos shouted at the the TV just when Prometheus walked. He glanced at Kronos of moment before deciding that it was best just to leave the crazy guy to his obsessions.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Pac Man! May 22nd! Constructive criticism welcome. Am I the only one who think 'Tartarus' sounds kind of like 'Tarter Sauce'?**

**Review? Eh, why not? It's free.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
